


BTS girlfriend series - Most likely to initiate sex / how they would initiate sex

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [192]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Most Likely To, mlt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions only based on the girls in our headcanon ficsFind out more about our headcanon girlfriends here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/615585924130226176/all-about-our-headcannon-girlfriends-bts
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s)
Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [192]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237385
Kudos: 3





	BTS girlfriend series - Most likely to initiate sex / how they would initiate sex

1\. Ji-eun (RM’s girlfriend)

Ji-eun and RM, most of all the couples, would often plan out sex in advance; texting each other suggestively throughout the day. Often, Ji-eun would lead the discussion; sometimes even whispering to him before heading to work: ‘do you want to lick my pussy when you get home?’ Ji-eun would love dressing for the occasion by wearing sexy lingerie beneath her work clothes, possible sending him some pictures throughout the day of the view beneath her desk. By the time they got home, he’d have worked himself up so much that he’d be throbbing beneath his trousers, his erection begging to be freed. If one got home before the other, they’d ensure they wouldn’t be interrupted and try to ensure a romantic atmosphere was set by lighting candles and tidying the room.

Ji-eun wouldn’t be afraid to make the first move in general, if she was feeling it. She’d sometimes initiate while they sat or laid in bed together by running her hands along his chest and thighs, palming him when she was sure he wanted it too. She’d also sometimes tease him a little during unexpected times, like when having dinner; brushing her foot against his thigh beneath the table and smirking until he got the hint. 

2\. Ara (Jimin’s girlfriend)

While Ara starts off her relationship feeling quite shy and embarrassed to show when she is feeling worked up, once she starts to gain confidence she would often be the first to initiate sex with Jimin. She would be the most ‘teasy’ of the girlfriends, often dressing in short skirts when she knows he is around and bending down or making moves very slowly and deliberately, knowing he is watching her. She’d like to sometimes play it quite coy at first by pretending she doesn’t know he’s looking until he’s practically begging for her attention. Once she decided to give in to him, she would love dragging things out further; wanting him beg to be touched or to touch her. Sometimes light bondage would come into play, withholding his pleasure even further and preventing him from getting his satisfaction too soon. 

Other times, however, she’d be unable to hold back when she wanted him and would immediately move to his crotch, grasping and sucking him before he had time to properly react to what was happening. This would most likely happen when she was feeling jealous 

3\. Jeong-sun (Suga’s wife)

Jeong-sun and Yoongi have a level of comfort between them where they would both be completely unembarrassed to show the other they are in the mood, and likewise both comfortable to admit when they aren’t quite there. When Jeong-sun is horny, it would be too obvious as she would, unexpectedly, become a little needy; often finding herself touching Yoongi absently while cuddling, stroking his thigh and, if he is responsive, moving to his crotch. Likewise, she would sometimes take his hand and put it on her breast or between her legs. Yoongi would always find this slightly amusing and would comment, asking whether she was horny or making a little sarcastic quip. He would, however, always appreciate how open she is with him and how she doesn’t feel shy or nervous in letting him know. They both have a really healthy attitude towards sex and are both equal in terms of power in the bedroom.

While it wouldn’t be a regular occurrence, Jeong-sun might also send him a suggestive, or straight up nude photo of her breasts if they were apart and she was missing him. She knows how much he loves that particular feature of her, and it would come across as to him as longing and loving rather than overtly lewd. Jeong-sun isn’t usually one to pre-plan when they have sex, instead coming onto him in the moment when she really wants him. However, she might think things ahead a little if it was a special event such as his birthday (such as in the fic here) and would wear something more revealing such as a robe with nothing beneath. 

4\. Young-soon (Jungkook’s girlfriend)

Young-soon is someone who is always taken aback by how crazy Jungkook drives her sexually, even after they have been together for years. Sometimes her desire comes in the moment...driven by the way he looks at her, a certain expression he pulls or something he says, but other times she would find herself unable to stop thinking about him throughout the day. On these occasions, she would love thinking through what would get the best reaction from him and would sometimes ‘treat’ him by buying new underwear or setting an obviously sensual mood in the apartment for when he got home. She might also experiment a little with toys, such as nipple clamps, flavoured lube or a fleshlight (such as she uses in the sex toy fic). 

Sometimes Young-soon would be quite embarrassed by how carried away she gets when coming onto him as I think she loses a lot of control, especially once seeing him naked and viewing the frustrated, sexy expressions he makes when turned on, but Jungkook would love it and never make her feel bad about it. He loves everything about her and is just as breath-taken around her as she is him. It would take her a while at first, when they first started dating, to get used to the fact that he finds her to damn sexy, especially as she has her own insecurities about being older than him, but she’d soon appreciate how wild she can drive him; often using it to her advantage in the bedroom.

5\. Nana (J-Hope’s girlfriend)

Nana and Hoseok are a couple who are often on the same wavelength when it comes to initiating sex or intimacy, with them both becoming more frenzied and frantic together, often while kissing. Nana would show she wanted him by running her hands all over his body, particularly concentrating on his forearms and upper back which she would find herself scratching with her nails, sometimes hard enough to leave marks later. She would also become breathless and restless, not able to get enough of him until she feels him inside her in some way. 

Her whines would be an obvious, tell-tale sign that she wanted him, and she also wouldn’t be afraid to let him know; pleading for him to take her to bed or put his hands on her. 

6\. Min-seo (Jin’s wife)

While Jin and Min-seo would tend to get worked up together, with their kisses becoming increasingly heated, Min-seo wouldn’t be afraid to show Jin she wanted him in the moment. While she’s naturally a little more timid in the bedroom, it would be obvious she was affected by what he was doing to her; becoming breathless and accommodating to his soft touches and caresses. She’d whisper for him to touch her more or move his hands lower or higher, in the general direction where she needed them to be. She might also whimper that she wanted him.

While she would own a few ‘sexy’ nightgowns, Min-seo would find it difficult to pre-plan when to wear them, finding herself a little flushed and embarrassed at the thought of being too obvious. She would prefer for things to escalate more naturally, with them both needing or wanting each other in the moment, rather than carefully planning when to make love.

7\. Cassandra (V’s girlfriend) 

While Cassandra is definitely aware of her own desire, she is mostly more submissive in the bedroom, though she recognises the power that this has on the other person. She would be very good at playing it ‘straight’ when she was horny, acting as normal as possible and enjoying how obviously frustrated and worked up this was making Taehyung until he has no choice but to act first; giving him a sense of being in control. She enjoys being the object of his desire; painfully aware of how he would look at her from across the room with a mixture of lust, love and animal-like desire. 

She would sometimes make the first move, however, especially if she was feeling frustrated and needed to let off some steam such as in the fic here where she has had a bad day. On these occasions, she would be quite straightforward and would skip the foreplay; grasping him until he was hard and riding him until she came. 

On other occasions, the sex would be very mutually initiated, such as their last time together before he leaves for the military. For both of them, this would be their favourite kind of sex as they would both know how much the other truly loved and wanted them and the pace would be set at a comfortable level where they can fully enjoy and appreciate each other. Sex like this would feel quite spiritual for them both; with them not necessarily pursuing orgasm but instead living in the moment; almost worshiping each other. They’d both feel as though they were in an old, Hollywood movie as they kissed and moved together; timeless and eternal. As their relationship, prior to his enlistment, progresses however, times like this would come fewer and far between, as their lives become more entangled and their relationship starts to suffer as a result; with them both pursuing more extreme and tense ways of getting off on each other.

***


End file.
